


God, I never loved one like you.

by a_song_for_my_darling



Category: Finkeldorf, Jojo rabbit - Fandom, captain klenzendorf - Fandom, freddy finkel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, Gay, German, Homosexual, Jojo Rabbit, Suicide, captain klenzendorf - Freeform, elsa korr - Freeform, finkeldorf - Freeform, freddy finkel - Freeform, jojo betzler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_song_for_my_darling/pseuds/a_song_for_my_darling
Summary: TW: SU!C!DE, DEATH,-a very short AU in which Captain Klenzendorf hadn’t died in that scene with Jojo.(I do not believe these characters are nazi’s, I would never care to write anything about nazi’s or romanticize nazi’s, I personally believe these characters were never meant that way from the many hints the movie gave.)If you’re sensitive to suicide please don’t read this, your mental health is much more important than my fanfiction!
Relationships: Captain Klenzendorf/Freddy Finkel, Freddy finkel - Relationship, captain klenzendorf - Relationship, finkeldorf - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	God, I never loved one like you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently working on a very big and new fanfiction for these two that I’ve re-written about 7 times now so bare with me, I just thought this would be a nice breather for me after all the work I’ve put into the other.  
> I don’t know when exactly the big one will be released, it could be a couple weeks or a couple months, depends if I decide to redo it again which I’ve been finding myself doing a lot of! Also my last fanfiction I wrote was atrocious and rushed with little to no detail at all, it’s format and wording was awful and I have since deleted it.  
> (I’ve seen many names used for Captain K in famfictions but the most commonly used one is Klaus so that’s what I used.)  
> well enjoy! :)

Klaus stood in the empty house, it was dead now without Freddy. The flowers he had planted and the pictures he had hung sent aching pains through the captains chest. He couldn’t bare to look at the room any longer, it held too much weight, instead he darted towards his office and thumped down on the seat, catching his hysteric face in his palms. Tears sat in the brim of his eyes daring to tip over the edge. 

K grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the desk and pressed a pencil into it, the led slightly crumbing under the pressure. His hands moved slowly writing out words, A letter to Freddy, _the love of his life._

“Freddy, Liebling-“ He wrote, gasping for air “I’m sorry I left you there, I promise I stayed as long as I could, like you asked. I stayed until I was sure you were completely-“ he struggled to write the next word, his hand shaking and twitching “ _gone_ . You were my entire world, the way your blonde curls fell so neatly against your forehead and your smile reached all the way to your ears. I loved the wrinkles under your eyes and the way your legs automatically crossed as you sat. Now I have nothing, you were my something, _the only thing I had_. I will never love someone the way I loved you, never again will I look at someone the way I did to you. You were more than just a love affair or a hang-tight-boyfriend, You were my better half. I’ve lost an eye, been shot multiple times, been knocked unconscious in several occasions and been blown up but holding you in my arms as I watched you loose grip will forever be the worst pain I’ve experienced. Freddy I will refuse life if it means I’ll see you again, wherever you are. I feel you, all around me. All the time. I love you darling, I’ll see you soon.” 

He grabbed the paper and walked to the fireplace, watching it burn away. As it smoked to nothing but ashes his stomach churned, the gun mounted on the wall gleamed with light and reflections catching the eye of Klaus. He froze momentarily before reaching for it and turning off the safety. 

He would be nothing without Freddy.

_ Nothing. _

_“God, I’ve never loved one like you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> (the ending kinda speaks for itself but take it how you’d like) WELL, I’m sorry for dumping that on you, Please please please leave comments they honestly make my day! Also please leave criticism, I love writing and I would absolutely adore to make it even better! thank you guys and I love you all so much! (you mak-a my dreams come trueee woot woot, woot wo wo woot)


End file.
